Ninja Tales, Operation Oricale
by SpottedStar
Summary: Four friends set out on a mission for one. What they recieve is their destiny to win an endless battle and restore peace within their 'Oricale'. If they fail the world will forever be in darkness. R&R PLEASE! It's worth reading!


**_Ninja Tales_**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto! But I do own these characters and this plot, it has a bit of an Avatar the Last Air Bender and Naruto theme to it, but it's mostly about ninja's!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's quiet…too quiet. Jess, Em, Liz, be ready." We were all sitting in the bushes, the village only a few yards off. "We're going to storm in and storm out…nothing will be left of those people." I felt my anger begin to rise. "Above all…don't get in my way." I heard the uneasiness behind me become greater. "I may die here, but then again I may leave here, do not taint my victory by wining it for me."

"Whatevs…you wanna die at his hand you go right on ahead." Em stood from where she was sitting and bolted off through the last layer of bushes towards the village gates.

"Just don't get killed kay. I'm just going to go over there and randomly start killing people." Liz jumped up and ran off after Em with an evil laugh.

"Ce," of course Jess would be the one to stay. "are you sure you really want to carry out this mission? I mean, this is really dangerous, and I'm behind you 120 percent, but…" She was lost for words. "I don't wanna see you die at his hands."

"I know, but this is my one chance to show him…that…Daddy's Little Girl can kill!" I launched myself out of the bushes and ran towards the gate. _If only I had done this sooner, then it wouldn't be this hard…and he wouldn't be this strong! _There was nothing stopping me now; Em didn't care, Liz was concerned but understood my passion to complete this mission, and Jess just wanted me to be happy again, yet not get myself killed in the process. "Em…Liz…outta the way!" I was about to blow that gate wide open. With my left hand clutching my right wrist I began to focus my energy. "Come on…come on!" My hand began to glow a crimson red, then it began to create a sort of lightening effect. I threw my hand on to the gates. "Release!" My power surged through the wooden gate, and I waited my hand was already burning but I had to bust through this gate to get to the village. "Concentrate!" My power raced back the center of my hand. There it accumulated growing stronger and stronger. Finally my poor hand couldn't take it anymore. "Obliterate!" The explosion shot me about six feet back from the gate, but I stayed on my feet. My breaths were becoming ragged and the fight had yet to begin. As the dust cleared my eyes fell upon the two, reach for the sky, oak wood doors that had served as the gate to the village. There was nothing let of the gate now.

"Hey Sierra, next time you go and do that…warn us." Liz had her shield up in front of her and Em and it was obvious by the size of the wood sticking out of it, that my attack could have killed them.

"Sorry." Was all I had time for. My feet thrust me forward in a bolt of hyper speed, a common ninja skill. As I ran I took a glance at my hand, it had scorch marks upon it. I clenched it shut; this mission was worth every ounce of pain. I stopped for a second and tied my red bandana around my mouth and nose keeping the cold air out so I could breathe better. My fire red ribbon that was coiled around my ponytail told the people of this village who was here, and surely who I was after.

"Wow…it's really you." I turned around and spotted a small boy of may be eight peering out from behind a building. "Fire Katana, the one who seeks the past."

I smiled; this boy was being very diligent about keeping space between us. "Yes, it's me. Shouldn't you be with your mother or father?"

The boy looked pained. "They're dead ma'm, the man you seek killed them."

My hands tightened at my sides, he had done the unthinkable: leaving a child in the cold to die. "Go through the gate and give this to a girl named Em." I handed him a red leaf. "We'll…they'll take you back with them."

The boy began to run towards the gate then suddenly stopped. "You'll win Fire Katana, I know you will."

I smiled, he was rooting for me. "You can call me Ce, it's short for Sierra. What's your name kid?"

"Tristen ma'm…Ce."

"I guess I'll see you in a few then, Tristen." I began to run through the village and eventually jumped up on to the roofs. I felt safer off the ground. _Look for the emblem…where's that damn emblem?! Wait…stop. _I stopped and pressed my scorched hand to the roof I was on and closed my eyes. _Find him. _My mind began to run through the village till it reached him, and I smirked when I saw he was waiting for me. _And Bingo was his nameo. _I launched my self into the air and on to the next roof. My feet landed with a small thud, but suddenly a whirl raced around me and knocked me off my feet. _What the hell?! _I landed on my back and then felt my head hit the cold stone of the roof.

"Katana!" I ripped my eyes open to see Jess watching me from the building opposite. "You okay?" I got myself to my feet.

"Who the hell did that?" She shrugged, and suddenly the whirl raced around me again. I ripped out my katana's crossing them in front of me and trying to pin point the whirl of speed. _This is his little accomplice that I've heard so much about. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. _I threw myself into the air and landed easily on narrow metal tube that served as a chimney. "Aw…so cute…you're so inexperienced." The whirl stopped and for the first time I got a clear look at his face. "So nice to finally meet you brother."

His eyes burned with hate. "Can't say the same here. Father sent me…he wants you dead, and looks like I'm the perfect man for the job."

"You'll die with your words in your throat." I jumped back down from my look out point and prepared myself for a fight to the finish. "No one has yet to survive a battle with me…I hope you realize that." I let both my katana's rest at my sides. "I fear for the innocent who dare to enter into a battle that is not theirs."

He took a step towards me and ripped out a dagger. "I'm as innocent as you." He lunged for me, but I sidestepped him. He whirled around and then was gone.

"Wha…where did he go." I began to feel his presence, but I couldn't pin point him. "Jess…be ready for anything…I mean it." She nodded. I stood completely still…and waited. "Come on out you coward!" He appeared in front of my giving me just enough time to cross my katana's in a defensive maneuver. The dagger clashed against my defense and he pulled back.

"You're fast…but you have no idea who you're up against." He disappeared again. "You're fire is as cold as the blood in your veins."

_Behind you!_ Quickly I leaped forward and just barely missed the dagger. "Fight like the ninja you think you are, come and face me as a whole, no tricks." That worked. He appeared a little off to left of me. I swung my katana in his direction, but then he disappeared, and I hate the feeling of swinging at air. I threw myself into a back flip thinking I might dodge an attack; instead I wound up right in front of him. He grabbed me from behind keeping a tight grip on the arm of my scorched hand. "Let go…before I decide to obliterate us both." I began the power surge to my hand, but suddenly was petrified.

He clenched my arm and it all of a sudden went numb. He made some sort of hand sign and yelled. "Water Surge!" My eyes opened wide, this wasn't good.

"Sssssiiiiiieeeeeerrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa!" A flying figure crashed into him sending him sprawling to the ground. "No one hurts my friends…not without my permission." I turned to see Liz looming over him, his name being Aiden. "Please tell me this is the dude and we can go home now."

"If I told you 'no' would you be mad." I asked turning and walking up to her.

"No, I'd be pissed, there's a difference." She smacked his head off the roof, obviously she hadn't killed enough people to satisfy herself. "Who's this dude then?"

"He's my brother…the one they call Water Tide."

"Are you serious…I thought every one in your family had mastered the fire element, how'd he master both?" Liz was looking at me quizzically.

"He didn't." Jess jumped across to our place. "Can't you see that he's mastered the elements of wind, water, and shadow?"

I nodded, that's what appeared to be. "He's been learning from all over. I'm surprised father didn't make him learn the fire element." Then it hit me. "He doesn't want us to be equally matched, he wants to ensure his victory." I leaned down and pressed my hand to the roof again, tracking his every movement. "He's running."

"Your wrong!" Aiden's head shot up. "Father doesn't run from his opponents!" I grabbed his hair and ripped his head around to face me.

"The man you know has done you no wrong. My family is suffering in the wake of his hands. I will not stand by and let my family fall apart because of the one man-who sadly brought me into this world. He will die tonight, the sooner you get that through your head the better." I let his head fall and the tears began to spill out.

"I know of the pain he has sent you through, but please, he's my father!"

I shook my head. "He used to be my father too." I stood up and began my press onward.

"NO!" Aiden cried. "Please…please don't do this to me!"

I bowed my head; I wasn't to take pity on him. "I'm sorry, but this is my path, and I fear that you have yet to find yours." That shut him up, real good. "Keep him here, I will return."

"Can I kill him?" Liz asked.

"No…he's my brother, he'll become one of us after this." I looked back in time to see the confident smile on Jess's face.

"Go get him." She gave me a thumbs up.

I nodded and gave her a quick thumbs up. I pushed myself onwards and soon found that my scorched hand looked even worse. "I might be able to get one more attack in." _Or I'll lose my hand. _I landed on one of the roofs and found a dark form at the other end. "Finally." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought you would never find me, took you long enough." My breath caught in my throat it was him. Those blue eyes met my almost red hazel eyes. His face long and unmolded, mine a young sharp look to it. His hair: short, black, and curly. Mine: Long, brown, and straight. We looked nothing alike, yet we both held one thing: Fire. Every ninja family has mastered a element and mine is a mixture of shadow and fire. His: Fire and earth. My mother's: Shadow and wind. I was nothing like him, but I did share the bond of element with him. He knew what I had yet to learn.

"Thought I'd keep you waiting as you've kept my for thirteen years. How old is Aiden now 13…15. It must be fifteen because I'm 16" I got into my fighting position; I was going to have to rely on my shadow training to win this battle.

"Come now, if you would have come to me there wouldn't have been the need to wait." I ripped out my katana's; he was trying to manipulate my mind.

"So not working." I was used to his mind manipulation. I launched myself at him hoping to land the first attack. I threw back my katana's, making my attack all that much deadlier.

"I'd halt the attack now, you'd be saving yourself a world of pain." I wasn't listening, instead I picked up speed. "Very well, we'll have it your way."

I was inches from him and stopped. This form of attack was deadly to it's victim and it's weilder. By insializing a complete halt of motion, my katana's swung forward with enough force to chop his head clear off. Then again it could back fire; too much pulse can cause the katana's to continue their travel, which would result in them cutting off my arms or my head. "You die here." I yeled as my katana's swung forward. I watched as he ducked out the attack.

Before I could even blink he had an orb of energy in his hand "Release!" He pushed his hand into my stomach and I immmediatly felt the shock. His power was ten fold compared to mine. It was racing through my entire body, reeking havack on my nervous system. I flet as if I was having some sort of super spasim, but I wasn't moving. "Concentrate!" His power raced back to his hand, but now he was pushing it into my stomach, and I was unable to move. I barred my teeth against the pain, waiting for the final command. "Explode!" The power erupted into a massive explosion, sending me flying through the air at hyper speed. Before I could blink I hit a stone wall, and whatever air I had had left was knocked from me. I felt my skull hit the wall and almost blacked out, but I pulled myself back. The dust began to clear, and there he was...he was staring at me. "I told you I was saving you a world of pain." I couldn't even cough, and it occured to me that I hadn't yet taken a breath. I inhaled, but it felt like my lungs were going to collapse.

I fell free of the wall and landed face first on the terrace below me. "W...What type of man does this to his daughter?" I pushed up and found myself unable to stand. "Remember why you came here...who's counting on you." _Mother! _I stood up. _Looks like we're going to turn to some shadow training. Shadow Illusion, Transparent Moon!_ I felt myself sink into the night shadows around me. I was now invisible. I must have shocked him, because his eyes got tense. I slowly bent down and picked up my katana's. This was the hard part; my katana's were still visible.

"Ah…there you are." His eyes lit up a crimson red, he was tracking me.

"Here we go!" I launched myself at him head first and began my barrage of assaults. One slash after another, front flips, back flips, and nothing seemed to be working. I threw one good swing of my katana only to have him block it and punch me in the process. I flew sideways and almost fell off the terrace. I pulled myself up and shook my head. "One more time, COME ON!" I dropped my Shadow Illusion and began my deadliest assault. Both my hands lit up in a rage of energy. This time it was black, pure hatred sat in my hands. I pushed forward and suddenly realized how deadly this attack was in battle. The attack was focusing my energy to two places; my feet and hands, causing me to move so fast that my shadow couldn't even keep up. I was inches from him, and was looking desperately for a sign of regret, fear, love, but there was nothing. "Okay…it ends here!" I jumped into the air and aimed my attack for his heart.

"When will you ever learn?" He reached out and placed one finger on my forehead, stalling my attack. "You can't defeat me, it's just not done." From his finger shot a small stream of power, but I was quick enough to dodge it.

From the side I pressed both hands to the ground. "Release!" My power shot out of my hands and raced towards him.

"No use, I'll just block it?" He threw up his hand.

_And Bingo was his nameo! _"Power Consumption!" The shadow like power that I had just released from my hands covered his arms and constricted his power. "Cool...it works!"

His eyes lit with anger. "You have lowered yourself to your mother's ways! The shadow consupmtion and manipulation! I'm ashamed to call you my daughter...because no child of mine will ever learn such an element."

"Finally, you disown me. Finally I'm free, but this dosen't satisfy me, you see, I want you dead!" _Bring on the final assult! Dark Moon Technique! _My body began to feel all jumpy, as if I was to stop some on coming attack, but I knew that was normal. My heart turned black, all good thoughts of him were gone! All the memories...GONE! EVERYTHING I HAD EVER KNOWN ABOUT HIM WAS GONE! And replaced by a need...a need to know who he was. I felt as if the only way to fufil this need was to kill him.

_Jess's POV_

_Where is she? Oh gawd! _I pressed my hand to the roof. _Emotion...seek her emotion. Lets see...fear...anger...power...NO, NO she didn't! _I pushed off the roof and jumped from roof to roof, only running when it was neccisary. Liz landed beside me and began to run with me. "She's using her Dark Moon Technique, we need to stop her before she does something awful!"

"She's trying to kill him, using the technique is an awesome strategy." Liz said pointing to her palm to indicate what a good strategy it was. "She's totally going to win."

I shook my head. "You don't get it! That technique is accompanied by severe anger and power lust! Those put together are enough to hold her in that state for the rest of her life! It starts with her father, and next thing we know she's coming after us!" We landed on a roof near the supposed fight scene, and there she was. _NO...NO, NO, NO WE'RE TOO LATE. _" That's what I'm talking about...do you get it now?!"

Liz's mouth dropped open and then she closed it. "Holy shi-" She couldn't even finish a simply swear word.

There she was, head to toe in black. Her brown hair was now black and was blowing in the wind. Her skin was as white as the moon and her eyes, a blank onyx. Her katana's no longer red, but raven black and moon white. The ribbon in her hair was even black. Her eyes which normally portraid happiness, were filled with hate and a dark anger.

"I've never seen her this way before...I-I don't know what to think." Liz was speechless. "This is just so..."

"Deadly," I finished for her. "it's deadly." Horror launched thriugh me as Ce launched forward and began her assault. "No, we can't let her do this." I looked to Liz who seemed to be more interested in the fight, rather than the fact that if we didn't intervene she would kill us all. "LIZ!"

"What?! I'm coming, God don't get your kunia's in a bundle." Liz morphed into her wolf form and dashed off into the night.

"Okay, here we go." I used my wind training to bring me into my surroundings making me invisible. I forced my energy to my feet and took off after Liz.

When I caught up she was sitting on the edge of the roof and watching the battle. I ran up beside her and realized that...it was already over.

_Sierra's POV_

_It worked, I can't believe it worked._ I had barely even attacked, I had done nothing almost. I looked at my katana's. "How-how did I do that?" My katana's were now white and black, but I was back to normal. I looked at the dead body lying only a few yards away. _How did I do that?_

**_You didn't do it, I did! _**

"What?" I searched around, but found no one.

**_Fool, I'm in your mind. You unleashed me, now you're going to have to live with me!_**

_Who are you?_

**_Ugh...I'm going to have to explain everything! You unleashed the Dark Moon within you. You're shadow training was at it's peak of completion, and once you would have completed your training you would have become a member of the Dark Moon Oricale. When you unleashed me-your inner demon basically-you took away those chances. I'm suppose to lead you through the battle for the Oricale, but your going to have to trust my ways, no matter how desperate or ruthless they may seem. Your friends will recieve they're own destinies, they'll have to battle for they're Oricale as well. You and your friends have a destiny to fufill, you will conquer the Oricales of Element, and I'll be with you, every step of the way..._**

_Very well...I have no other choice but to believe you._

**_Your friends are waiting for you, go get them, but do not say anything. You will know when they have recieved their inner demon, I will inform you. Now go young ninja, save your family, save your village, save the Oricale of Element...before the world is left in darkness._**

* * *

Those who seek the end will only find an endless battle. Ce has recieved her inner demon and her spot within the Dark Moon Oricale's assassination book. Saving something never heard of isn't going to be easy, and the adventure only gets harder from here on out. The Oricale of Element rests within the hands of six young ninja's, with nothing but an inner demon to guide them. 

Who will recieve their inner demon next, stay tuned to find out...and R&R please.


End file.
